Night
by SeventhDevil
Summary: Cuando al alférez Chekov y al teniente Sulu les toca hacer la guardia de noche, nunca se sabe en qué pueden derivar las conversaciones. Dedicado a reinadepicas.


El puente de mando estaba silencioso. Extrañamente tranquilo para lo que era el ajetreo habitual de aquella zona de la USS Enterprise.

El alférez Chekov y el teniente Sulu hacían la guardia. Aquel cuadrante era especialmente tranquilo. Aburrido, incluso, tras la primera misión de la Enterprise.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde la destrucción de Vulcano, desde que Chekov había salvado a Sulu y Kirk de una muerte segura y, tras el aliviado agradecimiento en la plataforma de transporte, el japonés y el ruso apenas habían intercambiado contadas frases de cortesía al cruzarse por los corredores de la nave.

Y, por primera vez, allí estaban los dos. Solos, envueltos en el silencio incómodo que ahora invadía el puente, lanzándose miradas furtivas cuando creían que el otro estaba a otra cosa… E, inevitablemente, sus miradas terminaron por cruzarse.

Hikaru Sulu sonrió levemente ante el ligero sonrojo que coloreó las mejillas del joven alférez y tomó la palabra.

-Creo que aún no le he agradecido apropiadamente el habernos salvado a Kirk y a mí en Vulcano, señor Chekov…

-¡Oh! ¡Pero ia me dio las gracias aquel día! –respondió el joven ruso devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-De pasada. Le aseguro que jamás había visto a nadie conseguir transportar a dos objetivos a esa velocidad… -comentó Sulu –El capitán Pike mencionó que era usted un niño prodigio, pero…

El sonrojo y la sonrisa aumentaron notablemente a partes iguales en el alférez, que volvió la vista al panel frente a él murmurando un _"spasibo"_ casi inaudible.

Al japonés no puedo si no parecerle adorable. Mentiría si dijese que no se había quedado más de una vez absorto contemplando los rizos rubios, los ojos grises y las facciones suaves de su rostro. Mentiría si dijese que no le fascinaba su comportamiento, alegre y despreocupado, puro nervio mezclado con su marcado acento. Mentiría si negase que no se preguntaba cómo podía caber todo ese conocimiento y capacidad en aquella hermosa cabecita humana. Le contempló durante unos instantes más antes de volver la mirada hacia abajo, para comprobar, de nuevo, que todo seguía bien con la nave.

Y fue el turno de Chekov de mirarle. Clavó los ojos en él, dubitativo, deseando continuar la conversación sin saber como…

-¿Tiene familia? –preguntó Sulu súbitamente.

-Ehh… Si, siñor. Mi madre y mi padre istán en Rusia. –respondió alegremente el ruso.

-Deben de estar muy orgullosos de usted… -comentó mirándole otra vez.

-Madre se priocupa demasiado –suspiró el alférez –No quería que io entrase en la Flota estelar.

-Supongo que es normal… Es decir… Es usted muy joven, señor Chekov. –la mirada del ruso se endureció por un momento e hizo a Sulu añadir –Sin ánimo de ofender… Hasta mi madre se preocupa por mí… -se miraron, divertidos, y terminaron por romper a reír.

Al mayor le gustó su risa. Descubrió que le gustaba aún más que aquellas sonrisas cómplices que le dedicaba cada vez que se ponía en manifiesto su sincronización manejando la Enterprise. Descubrió que aquel esbelto niño prodigio ruso le gustaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Suspiró y dejó escapar la pregunta.

-¿Y hay alguien más esperándote allá en la tierra? –el tono ligeramente más inseguro y los ojos rasgados mirándole entre tímidos y curiosos.

-Alguien como… ¿una novuia? –las mejillas del alférez volvieron a colorearse suavemente –No… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad –respondió secretamente complacido.

-¿Y usted, siñor? –preguntó el joven ruso -¿Tiene a alguien ispecial? Simple curiosidad –terminó con una sonrisa traviesa que el japonés le devolvió antes de responder.

-No. No hay nadie... –se recostó en el asiento –Tampoco es que la Flota deje demasiado tiempo para conocer o dedicar tiempo a nadie más… -Chekov tragó saliva.

-Podría buscar a alguien dentro de la Flota Istelar… Incluso dentro de la nave –los ojos grises clavados en los suyos ponían nervioso a Sulu, que comenzaba a cuestionarse hasta qué punto había sido buena idea sacar el tema de las relaciones.

-¿Tiene alguna sugerencia, señor Chekov? –terminó soltando mientras volvía su vista al cuadro de mandos como si fuese lo más interesante del universo. Le escuchó levantarse de la silla y su voz acercándose.

-A veces anioro el frío de mi país… Ha estado alguna vez en Rusia? –el teniente se giró en el asiento para responderle y se lo topó frente a él. Sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

Chekov tenía 17 años y estaba en la edad de dejarse llevar… Y Sulu no supo si agradecer o maldecir la impulsividad del joven ruso cuando sintió los labios del más joven sobre los suyos. Suaves y temblorosos, en un beso tan delicado y tímido como el propio alférez.

Cuando el ruso separó su rostro, Sulu le observó, aturdido, con los labios entreabiertos, sin terminar de creer lo que había pasado mientras los ojos grises le observaban intensamente.

Un suspiro, una mirada y el teniente le estaba atrayendo de nuevo hacia él, con la mano en la nuca del más joven, acariciando sus labios, enredando la lengua de Chekov con la suya mientras los rizos rubios le cosquilleaban en la frente y las finas manos se posaban en sus hombros. Y cuando se separaron, porque el aire comenzaba a faltar se dedicaron una de aquellas sonrisas cómplices que solían compartir.

Se quedaron allí, el uno junto al otro, observando la inmensidad salpicada de estrellas a través del cristal.

-¿Desde cuándo, señor Chekov? –preguntó el piloto, pasando una mano por los desordenados bucles del ruso.

-Pavel. –respondió con una leve risa –Crio que ia puedes iamarme Pavel…

-De acuerdo entonces… -concedió, correspondiendo con otra risa -¿Desde cuándo, Pavel?

-Ti había visto en la academia… Pero… Supongo que el primer día que istuvimos en la Enterprise… -sonrió al recordar –Se ti caló la nave y el siñor Spock tuvo que coregirte…

-Huh… No me lo recuerdes… -rió el mayor.

-Pero nos salvaste. Iegando tarde, nos libramos de lo que les pasó a los otros… -le miró a los ojos, tímidamente –Io creo que eres un gran piloto.

-Y lo dice el que lo dejó todo para venir a transportarnos a Kirk y a mí… - respondió Sulu –¿Sabes que podrías haber acabado en problemas serios por hacer lo que hiciste, verdad?

-Ia lo sé… -contestó entre risueño y tímido –Y el keptan Kurk me lo dijo tambien. Pero solo io podía transportarles. Era mi trabajo y lo hice.

-Tu trabajo es seguir órdenes, Pavel. –dijo serio -Es nuestro trabajo, nuestro deber. Y tus órdenes no fueron salvarnos ¿Y si hubiese salido mal?

-Pero salió bien –repuso, testarudo.

-Pero podría no haber sido así. En otras circunstancias, te habrían degradado o incluso expulsado… No puedes volver a hacer algo así, Pavel.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada herida y tomó asiento de nuevo. No lograba comprender por qué le estaba regañando… Después de todo, le había librado a el y al ahora capitán de una muerte segura, aún a costa de romper las normas.

Y el piloto sabía exactamente lo que iba pasando por la cabeza de Chekov. Pero era joven, y había cosas que tenía que aprender… o eso se dijo a sí mismo. No dijo nada más, esperando que el joven alférez recapacitara acerca de lo dicho.

Pero cuando el turno terminó y el joven se levantó murmurando una despedida apresurada y algo sobre ir a dormir, Sulu vio que no se había tomado su… consejo como esperaba.

Por eso, tras caminar, soñoliento, durante un rato por la nave, decidió ir a aclarar las cosas con él.

Llamó a la puerta y tras un momento y un _"Ia voy"_ a media voz, se encontró frente a él aquellos conocidos ojos grises.

-¿Te he despertado? –preguntó.

-No… no estaba durmiendo –respondió el ruso, bajando la mirada -¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Me necesita el keptan?

-Nada oficial… Sólo… Quería hablar contigo. –soltó Sulu –¿Puedo pasar?

Chekov se hizo a un lado y movió la mano en un gesto para hacerle pasar. La habitación era pequeña, con un pequeño escritorio y una cama revuelta llena de libros de física abiertos. El más joven cerró la puerta y le dedicó al piloto una mirada aún dolida.

-Pavel… yo… -comenzó el japonés –¿Sabes que lo que dije no lo dije por molestarte, verdad?

El artillero asintió, aún sin mirarle directamente y sin decir nada. El otro tomó aire y continuó.

-Te lo dije porque eres brillante –Chekov levantó la cabeza al escucharle –Eres brillante y no puedes tomar riesgos… Tienes que pensar en ti y en tu carrera.

-Pero… Tu vida y la del keptan Kurk…

-También estaban en juego las vidas de la tripulación… -le cortó en tono suave –Y no puedes arriesgarte así por mí, ni por nadie –la mirada gris todavía tenía una sombra empañándola –Lo cual no quita que te agradezca inmensamente el haberme salvado la vida, Pavel. –terminó sonriendo.

El ruso asintió, con una tímida sonrisa aflorando a sus labios. Sulu extendió un brazo hacia él, Chekov se acercó y dejó que los brazos del mayor le atrapasen y que sus labios se buscasen, un beso profundo y largo.

Se dejaron llevar, partiendo de los labios, Pavel pasó a las mejillas y a recorrer la línea de la mandíbula a breves besos mientras el otro cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. Escuchaban sus respiraciones mientras los labios y las manos recorrían sus rostros.

-Será mejor que te deje dormir ¿no? –preguntó el japonés antes de querer ir a más.

-No te vaias, Hikaru… -pidió el otro sin soltarle, mirándole a los ojos –Ia tendremos tiempo a dormir…

Y volvió la mirada cómplice, las dos sonrisas y los besos.

Y Pavel sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle cuando las manos de Hikaru bajaron recorriendo su columna y volvieron a subir, colándose por debajo de la ropa, acariciando lentamente con sus dedos cada centímetro de espalda mientras sus labios hacían lo propio en el blanco cuello.

Sulu tuvo que reprimir una exclamación cuando sintió las manos del más joven imitar el recorrido de las suyas, subiendo por la espina dorsal y terminando por despojarle de la parte superior del uniforme. Chekov le dedicó una intensa mirada y sonrisa antes de depositar un corto beso en sus labios y bajar por su cuello, trazando con la lengua el camino por su garganta, recorriendo las clavículas y bajando por el pecho.

La respiración del mayor aumentaba de ritmo según el ruso iba descendiendo por su cuerpo, manos, labios y lengua, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel de forma minuciosa. A veces dejaba de lamer para dejar caer leves besos aquí y allá, o algún suave mordisco, o palabras sueltas que a veces Hikaru no entendía.

El japonés posó la mano en su cuello y le atrajo hacia su rostro, besando la nariz pecosa antes de quitarle la camiseta y comenzar a acariciar el pálido cuerpo, lenta y delicadamente mientras aspiraba aquel aliento cálido y agitado y se perdía en el gris nublado de su mirada, acercándose poco a poco, hasta perderse también en los labios de Pavel.

Se perdieron sobre el colchón, el uno en el otro, entre besos, caricias y susurros. La excitación palpable en el aire, el calor y la impaciencia al quitarse la ropa que quedaba sobre sus cuerpos.

Hikaru sintió a Pavel dar un respingo bajo él cuando le rodeó con la mano. Empezó a subir y bajar lentamente mientras contemplaba la frente arrugarse sobre los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta dejando escapar jadeos suaves. Los delgados brazos del ruso se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndole hacia él para besarle. Y le susurraba, decía "_liubimyi" _contra sus labios, entre gemidos suaves.

Un ronco gruñido escapó de la garganta de Sulu cuando sintió la mano del más joven entre sus piernas, atrapándole e imitando sus movimientos. Se sonreían, con las frentes pegadas, jadeando juntos, acariciándose el uno al otro sobre las sábanas.

Y el ritmo de sus movimientos y respiraciones aumentaba. Pavel se mordía el labio inferior, intentando contener los gemidos que salían cada vez con más intensidad de su boca. Hikaru había enterrado su rostro en el pálido cuello del joven sin demasiada preocupación por los jadeos, dejándose llevar hasta sentir al ruso terminar, agitándose bajo él mientras besaba los rubios rizos que se pegaban a su frente con el sudor. No tardó mucho en seguirle, susurrando su nombre entre sensuales gruñidos.

Se quedaron tumbados, empapados y cansados. Mirándose con cariño, sin deseos de apartarse el uno del otro, con los brazos entrelazados y las frentes juntas. Pavel alzó los ojos y miró tímidamente al piloto, que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de incorporarse en la cama y sentarse en el borde y disponerse a buscar su ropa.

-Bueno… creo que ahora sí es hora de irme a dor… - un par de brazos delgados le rodearon y tiraron de él hacia atrás.

-Pues io creo que no… -cortó Pavel, con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él.


End file.
